


Light Lost

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, I cried while writing this, Loss, Maggie POV, Miscarriage, No rickyl this time, Other, Poetry, Potential Season 7 spoliers, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her grief Maggie writes a poem about the loss of her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Maggie having a miscarriage may or may not happen in season 7. Who knows. 
> 
> I also don't know if the baby's a girl, it fit my purposes for this poem. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

What's left of my child   
Drips down between my legs   
Her wounds ripping open my womb  
I press my hands to her   
Try to keep her here   
Even though I cannot physically touch her   
What's left of my child   
Oozes out of my pores   
And stains my skin   
I cry for her   
Even though she is far past hearing   
Her little voice is disappearing   
Her heartbeat fading next to mine   
I scream for her   
Clutch her to me   
Try to keep her with me   
Try to keep her breathing   
My child  
She dies within me   
My womb is now a grave   
I am jealous of the other mother   
Even through this misery she kept her light   
And I hate my body   
For I could not keep mine   
She's dying   
And I cannot save her   
I mourn her presence   
Her bright light   
She was my moon at night   
She kept me sane  
Kept me going   
She gave me the will to fight   
But she's lost hers  
She lost her battle   
I was supposed to bring her to victory   
I was supposed to ensure her safety   
I failed   
My failure is her story   
The blood pooling around my feet is her goodbye   
How am I supposed to move on from this   
This loss curling around me   
How I am supposed to function   
With this emptiness   
Her death crawling under my skin   
I lost her   
Lost her light   
I lost the brightest thing in the world   
She was mine and I failed   
Failed to keep her   
Failed to protect her   
What's left of my child is only a memory   
An already fading picture   
Crumbled at the edges   
Burned out of me  
I'm alone in my flesh now and I don't want to be   
I'd do anything to get her back   
My child  
Does she hate me?   
For not being good enough   
Will she understand?   
That mommy just couldn't eat enough for the both of us   
Does she know mommy loves her more than herself?  
Does she know she'll be missed?   
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : BriannaNicole1963


End file.
